<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight by cowboycruncher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124963">Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher'>cowboycruncher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexitus Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Valdonia: Realm of Mages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet/Hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelles pondered that, gazing up at the features of the swordsman who, for his part, was completely flushed by the time he had finished speaking. Finally, the archer smiled and pinched his chin to bring him down for a soft, languid kiss. “I love you,” he whispered then, against Praxitus’ soft lips.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Praxitus Calciphorum/Nelles Penet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexitus Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah/gifts">Noah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A barely-contained chirp regurgitates from Nelles’ throat as Praxitus’ oiled cock slid into him, followed immediately by a sharp breath from the whipsmith. Gripping the bed sheets, Nelles squirmed as the familiar sensation of arousal boiled within the pit of his stomach—waves of pleasure trickling up his spine starting with where he had been penetrated. Craning his neck to peer over his shoulder at his lover, he is met with a smirk from Praxitus as he inched closer to him; snide as ever. Under normal circumstances, it would have resulted in Nelles rolling his eyes had he not been so preoccupied as he currently was. Praxitus directed his leg upward, holding it aloft as to allow better access for himself whilst he slowly began to push his member into his lover. </p><p>A breeze from the gentle, open window wafts over them as Nelles arches his back in time with the push of the dick within him, his head falling back against his lover’s shoulder. Unintentionally, his jaw fell agape as he held his breath—behind him, Praxitus planted kisses on the side of his face and along the column of his throat, doing away with the sweat that had begun to bead upon his skin. The initial pain was familiar, but far less in measure of the first time they had slept together. As the many moons had come and gone, so  Praxitus had grown to become more careful and concerned with Nelles’ comfort and pleasure. For this, the archer was grateful, and he attempted to vocalize it when possible.</p><p>As the deft fingers of the swordsman dug into the flesh of where Nelles’ thigh met his ass, Nelles can only murmur a faint “mm”. If he happened to startle any of the household members from their sleep with his noises, he dreaded the embarrassment that he would carry with him until his grave. When Praxitus had fully seated himself, he paused, drawing his nails along his lover’s vibrating, heated flesh and up to the stark bone of his hip. Nelles’ leg faltered, growing tired already from the position it was in, and Prax reached for it—hooking his hand underneath of his muscle to pull the limb back to where it had been. </p><p>Accordingly, Nelles whined, gyrating his hips in a manner to encourage his lover to move already—especially if he had to be poised in this fashion. With one final kiss, Praxitus withdrew himself, before sharply fucking his cock back into Nelles. Vaulting his neck forward, the archer directed his moan into one of the pillows lest it be heard through the walls. Pressing one hand into the mattress, he forced his pelvis backwards onto the root of his pleasure as the effort of restraining himself resulted in an increase of sweat in the divot of his back and on the supple skin of his forehead.</p><p>Methodically, Praxitus repeated the stroke again and again, increasing in speed and force with each thrust. It was everything in Nelles to be quiet as his sweet spot was nailed time and time again; seeing as how it appeared that his lover was doing his very best to get him to be loud, his silence was, in his own eyes, quite impressive. With each slam of Praxitus’ pelvis against the crest of Nelles’ ass, the archer’s own, neglected cock rubbed against the sheets of Prax’s bed, dribbling precum of his own design onto the cotton coverings. As softly as he could manage, Nelles murmured out a single “please”, his grip on whatever he could find purchase on heightening until his knuckles went white with effort.</p><p>Craning his head once more, his eyes fell shut as Praxitus fucked into him, throbbing, hot, and building pleasure in both of them that had toes curling and hair standing on end. Drool slipped down Nelles’ chin, his muscles constraining with the work of holding him upright in the position he was in. Just as he was about to collapse, Prax pushed him down onto his stomach and forced his face into the pillows. Relief was immediate for Nelles, who hoisted his hips upwards to meet the repeated blast from the whipsmith who had come to lean over his back and bite at the ends of his freefalling hair. Wrapping his hands around Praxitus’ pillow, Nelles pulled the comfortable object into his nose, filling his senses with everything that was his lover. It conveniently muffled his moans and cries of pleasure, but there was nothing to hide the telltale sharp slapping of skin on skin.</p><p>Praxitus slid his hands up the front of Nelles’ chest, trapping his nipples between his fingers and synching down upon the sensitive flesh in a way that had the air mage biting into the feather-filled pillow underneath his chin. As his legs fell as far apart as he could manage, Nelles was sure he nearly cried when Praxitus reached for his cock, ensnaring it within his hot fist and pumping it in time with his cock. Stuck somewhere between fucking into his hand or back onto Prax’s dick, Nelles squirmed and groaned, his breath leaving him in quick succession as he was consumed. The oil lingering on Praxitus’ skin made it so easy to glide his calloused palm across Nelles’ straining flesh, his little bites to the back of the archer’s neck falling directly to the throbbing member in question. </p><p>When Nelles came, vibrations ransacked him starting with his toes and leading all the way up to his jaw. He was silent until he could breathe again, wherein a harsh moan tore from his abused lungs—seed dripping from his cock and Praxitus’ fingers unbidden, pooling in the bed underneath him. With another one, two, three thrusts from Prax and he was following suit, fucking them both through their orgasms though he hips fell out of rhythm altogether and stuttered. Nelles whined as he was filled with piping hot semen, Prax’s dick jerking violently within him until the thick liquid was spilling out around it and sliding down his perineum. Breathing heavily, Nelles looked over his shoulder at the whipsmith, who had rested his head on his shoulder blade in order to catch his breath.</p><p>Slowly, gingerly, he pulled out, allowing his cum to drip freely from Nelles’ entrance. For a moment, he fell back against the end of the bed and watched it, his own chest rising and falling sharply, though he had an accomplished, almost territorial smile on his lips that Nelles took time admiring from afar. After a few seconds, he found the staring to be embarrassing, and he turned over to sit down, facing Praxitus as he rested one elbow on his knee and propped his head up to gaze at him. Encouraged by the affectionate expression he found on Nelles’ face, the fire mage crawled back into him and kissed his lover, wrapping the leaner boy up in his arms and collapsing into a clean spot with him in hand.</p><p>Nelles giggled at the playful demeanor, tucking his arms in as he settled his head under Praxitus’ chin. “There is no way Priya didn’t hear that,” he said quietly, red hot embarrassment at the idea of it churning blood in his cheeks.</p><p>“Eh. She’s probably heard worse from me by now.” The nonchalant response piqued Nelles’ interest, but he figured his assumptions on the matter would be enough of an explanation as it was. All he felt now was pity for her. </p><p>“What about your mom?”</p><p>“Oh, she already knows.”</p><p>“What? How?”</p><p>Praxitus laughed a little bit, earning Nelles’ attention immediately. Looking up at him, he waited for his side-eying, elusive fire mage to answer the question. </p><p>“...One of the maids found the oil in my nightstand and told her about it. According to Priya.”</p><p>“What uh… does she think?”</p><p>“Well, when I asked her about it, she said she was just happy that um…” Praxitus hesitated, looking very much like he desired to dodge the answer he was about to give. “She’s just happy you’re with me, she was worried I wouldn’t find anyone. She’s worried about Jes, too, so maybe it’s just her being paranoid. But she likes you a lot, and I don’t know. I guess she’s happy that you make me happy.”</p><p>Nelles pondered that, gazing up at the features of the swordsman who, for his part, was completely flushed by the time he had finished speaking. Finally, the archer smiled and pinched his chin to bring him down for a soft, languid kiss. “I love you,” he whispered then, against Praxitus’ soft lips.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to learn more about the universe where these characters are from? Check out the Discord server - to join, just shoot me a message @ cowboycruncher#7497.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>